Whatever Happened At Ed and Al's Slumber Party?
by Angry Dinosawr
Summary: The TRUE story of Ed and Al's slumber party. Yes, I am aware guys do not have slumber parties but this is my story! Please read and review! Bit of a Naruto crossover.
1. Oh Noes!

Ed and Al were having a slumber party for all the guys, which included Kakashi, Naruto, Jean Havoc, Roy Mustang, and Maes Hughes. When all the guest arrived, except Maes as usual, they all started a famous slumber party pastime, scary stories.  
"Ok I have the scariest, true scary story ever! In a small Texas town west of Houston…" Ed whispered in his creepy voice. 

"We are in a small town west of Houston!" Naruto yelled panicky," Don't continue! I won't be able to sleep! I want my mommy!"

"Naruto," Kakashi said calmly, "you never had a mom."

"That makes things worse! Roy hold me!" Naruto screamed as he leaped toward Roy.  
"Shut up you pansy!" Roy screamed. "Scary stories are nothing to be afraid of, they aren't logical! Is this a night out with the guys or a little girls Girl Scout Meeting"  
"Can I get back to my story? Anyways, there were chopped up bodies mysteriously appearing around the rural community. The murderer would leave notes as clue with the bodies and called himself…Barry the Chopper. In the notes, he refers to himself as a 'passionate butcher tired of cutting up just animals'. In such a small town, there is only one butcher who's named happened to be Barry. So the authorities wasted no time sentencing him to death, but after he was given the electric chair, another body was found with a note saying 'wrong guy try again'. They haven't caught him yet and they think he is in our town now." Just as Ed finished his story, there was a knock at the door.

Jean stammered, "Roy, you're the one that doesn't believe in this stuff, why don't you get the door."

"No," Roy exclaimed, "I couldn't! It's Ed's house, let him get it."

Ed jumped, "Oh, No thanks…"

Kakashi interrupted him, "Don't worry, I'll get it."

"Thanks Kakashi!" everyone exclaimed in unison while hiding behind the big comfy couch.

Everyone held their breath as Kakashi inched closer to the door. The only noise being made was the knocking at the door. The doorknob slowly turned and swung open to reveal… Maes Hughes in his pajamas?

CLIFFHANGER! Write more soon! Thanks for reading my first fan fic. Please comment.


	2. The Madness continues

"Sorry I'm late everyone! I was at Kinko's getting a poster size picture of my beloved daughter, Elysia! Isn't she cute????"

Everyone cowered in fear behind the big comfy couch as Maes attempted to shove pictures of Elysia in their faces.

"Don't scare us like that Maes! We were telling a scary story that happened near our town. We thought you were Barry the Chopper!" Naruto shrieked.

Roy sternly said, "No more scary stories, they us into sissies." As soon as Roy finished his sentence, the door broke off its hinges a there, in the flesh, right in front of them was Barry the Chopper. 


	3. Apples to Apples, oh snaps!

It has been waay too long since I've writen, but I'm gonna try to be more diligent.

--

"Why didn't you invite me guyzz!" Barry the Chopper whined.

"...are you serious? Why would we invite a serial killer to our party!" Roy shouted, the only one with enough courage to speak.

"Why not? I never get invited anywhere! I thought at least y'all would have the deceny..." Barry couldn't finish his sentence, for there were tears forming around his eyes.

The rest of the group looked at one another with melancholy eyes. "You can stay, Barry," Ed stated, breaking the silence.

Barry's eyes lit up with happiness as he pulled out Apples to Apples. "Who wants to play?"

"Me!" the group shouted in unison, obviously forgetting the fact that he was a serial killer. This was nothing new, risking their lives, and it did not get in the way of a good game of Apples to Apples. After they finished the difficult task of setting up and convincing Havoc that all chicks dig "players", the game began.(If you don't know how to play Apples to Apples, look it up on Wikipedia, it will make more sense.) Havoc was the judge for the first round.

"The card is smelly," Havoc said, glancing around for their reactions. Ed had a sly little smirk on his face, while most of the others put on their best "poker faces".

"Ok," Havoc said after everyone laid down their card,"brains...I'm gonna have to say no."

"What?? Have you actually ever smelt brains? They stink like garbage day! How can you reject that genius card??" Barry protested the unfair treatment of his perfect card.

"...next is socks, it's a no," Havoc states in his matter-of-fact voice,"the next card is my first kiss..."

Everyone began to laugh and Havoc became inraged, and noticed Roy laughing the loudest, "You're such a poopyhead Roy!" Havoc shouted as he ran out of the room.

"Don't take it so personally Havoc! I was only poking fun!" Roy shouted to him, but didn't seem to have and effect, "Give him some time to cool off, he'll be back."

--

Ok, not very long, but it's a start. I got out my Apples to Apples and flipped through the cards to find the perfect ones for the game. I'll write more later, but don't forget to read and review!!


End file.
